This Is Insane, And It's All Your Fault!
by Otaku-Lord-Bubbles
Summary: Starla Cadwell is your normal 15 year-old girl. If you call coming from a long line of exorcists, normal. Starla's best friend, Abbie, is a witch who never leaves Starla's side. What happens when the Host Club discovers their secrets? Utter chaos ensues. And adding fuel to fire, Hikaru and Kaoru have younger twin sisters? Rated T for language. KaoruxOC HikaruxOCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Yaho! You can all call me A-chan.

This is my first OHSHC fanfic, and the first one that I'm writing by myself, so I really hope you enjoy it. But there are a few thing you should know before I start the story:

#1. I appreciate, and encourage, constructive criticism.

#2. I will take flames, and use them to roast marshmallows. And/or burn Justin Bieber.

#3. I love donuts, and plushies. That fact has absolutely nothing to do with the topic at hand, but I'm putting it out there anyways.

# and Kaoru's younger sisters won't enter the story until later.

#5. Finally, I don't blame you if you think my writing sucks, and you hate my story. I'm perfectly okay with that.

* * *

_"Talepathy"_

__"Thoughts"

(Me being a pest, and interrupting the story)

Now, LET'S BEGIN!

* * *

15 year-old Starla Cadwell has lived in the creepy old mansion, with her mother and best friend, Abbilea Reese, in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in America, since she was born. She liked it there, everyone knew and helped each other out, and no one kept any secrets. But when Starla's mother mysteriously vanishes, she and Abbie move to Tokyo to live with Starla's rich father, stepmother, and half-sister. Starla knows that her mother wasn't killed, like the police say she was, and she's determined nothing can get in her way of finding out what really happened to her mother. Not even a certain group of handsome teenage boys, identical 10 year-old sisters, and a mysterious demon named Talon.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Starla's POV  
Abbie and I stepped out of the airport, and three words popped into my head. Tokyo. Is. Huge.  
"Woah. Tokyo is huge!" Abbie said, looking around.  
"Don't read my thoughts." I told her, wagging my finger. "It isn't polite."  
"I wasn't reading your thoughts. We just share brain waves." She shook her head, smiling. "So, who are we looking for?"  
I stared at her.  
"Did you eat those suspicious peanuts on the plane? Because you know damn well I've only seen pictures of him from when he was a teenager."  
"No! ... Well, maybe a few... but that's not the point!"  
"Excuse me." someone said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, and saw a middle aged man. I was about to punch him in the face, for being a perv and touching me with no hesitation, before he spoke again.  
"Are you Starla and Abbilea?" He asked me. I frowned slightly, and then nodded. "I'm Arthur Kagome."  
"You could just say you're her dad, ya know." Abbie said, looking him over. I shot her a look.  
"Well, there's a car waiting. Shall we go?"  
"Okay." I said.  
We got into the back seat of the limo which Arthur referred to as a "car". Damn rich bastards.  
"I'd like to tell you before we get to the estate, that your half sister, Rikkiko, was raised to believe that you are her twin sister, who's been at a boarding school in France. I would like to ask, if it's alright, that you play along until we find the right time to tell her." Arthur explained.  
"Of course." I said.  
"It's a good thing we chose French as our foreign language then." Abbie joked. I don't think Arthur appreciated it.  
We drove up a driveway, leading to an enormous mansion. You know how sometimes, buildings look smaller on the outside, but are bigger on the inside? This was one of those times.  
"DADDY'S HOME!" someone yelled from one hallway. A girl with short curly caramel colored hair, and light purple eyes, came running up to us.  
"Starla, Abbilea, this is Rikkiko. Rikkiko, this is Starla and Abbillea." Arthur introduced us.  
"You can call me Rikki." Rikkiko giggled. This girl is supposed to be 15?  
"Alright. And you can call me Abbie. A name like Abbilea would get someone beaten up." Abbie smiled. shaking Rikki's hand.  
"But it's such a beautiful name." a woman, with the same curly caramel hair as Rikki, said, walking into the room.  
"It's been a while Mariko." I said, hugging her quickly. I'd met Mariko once before, when I was ten. She was good friends with my mother, and quite nice, but I never expected her to be my stepmother.  
"Rikki, why don't you show Starla and Abbie to their rooms." Mariko suggested.  
"Okay, Mother!" Rikki replied dragging us upstairs.

Abbie's POV  
I almost had a heart-attack the next morning, when I saw the uniform I would have to wear to the school Star and I were transferring into. Yeah, we were starting school the day after we got to Tokyo. Harsh, right?  
I ran into Star's room. She was rooting through one of her boxes.  
"How are you so calm? I can't bear even thinking about wearing this, this thing, in public." I said, holding up the poofy yellow dress.  
"Give that to me, and wait in your room." she instructed. I waited in my room for about fifteen minutes, before she came in and handed me a modified version of the crap that was supposedly a uniform.  
She cut off the sleeves on my uniform, so that only the puffy short sleeves at shoulders were left. The skirt was cut off to right above my knees, and the lace and ribbon were removed from the collar. There was also a red sash around the waist. Starla's was the same, except the hem of the skirt was a tiny bit ragged. She also handed me a pair of yellow shorts.  
"You might want those." She grinned.  
"You. Are awesome." I replied.  
"I know."  
"Girls! Come down for breakfast!" Mariko called up to us. We changed quickly, and walked downstairs.  
"What did you do to your uniforms?" Rikki asked us the second we got downstairs "Oh that's right! The dining room is this way. Come on!"  
For breakfast we had, bacon, eggs, toast, cereal, and some other things I didn't even know the names of. After we ate Rikki dragged us outside and into a car. We were at school in fifteen minutes.  
"So this is the famous Ouran Academy, huh?" Star said, looking up. "Smaller than I expected."  
Rikki led us through hallways and stopped in front of class 1-A.  
"Wait here for a minute, okay?" she ran inside, and after a minute someone called us in.  
We walked into the room, and everyone's jaws dropped. I guess they think we're really pretty. Me with my auburn shoulder length hair, and brown eyes, and Starla with her long red-blonde hair, and bright emerald green eyes. Not to mention we both have really fair skin.  
"Class, this is Starla Kagome and Abbilea Reese." the teacher said.  
"Just Abbie is fine." I said.  
"Would you like to tell us about yourselves?"  
_"Should we mess with them?"_ I asked Starla, using telepathy.  
_"Oh hell yes."_ she replied.  
"We like scary movies, karate, and just about anything supernatural." we said in unison, smiling. Everyone looked at us like we were rattlesnakes doing the hokey pokey.(I really like that simile. Always have.)  
"Please take a seat behind the Hitachiin twins." the teacher instructed. "Boys, please raise your hands."  
Two boys with orange hair, and amber eyes, raised their hands. They were on either side of a girl in a boy's uniform. Strange. I guess there must be a reason for it, though.  
The classes were pretty boring, no one payed any attention and just did whatever they wanted, while the teacher just sat there, and most of the boys were staring at us, the twins included. Curse our good looks. P.E. was different. It's the only subject that doesn't bore us to death, and people actually participated. As a bonus, we creamed the boys like corn in dodgeball. That was a really bad pun.  
At lunch Rikki came up to us, with three people tagging along behind her.  
"Abbie! Starly! This is Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi!" She giggled, pointing to the twins, who we had every class with, and the girl in the boy's uniform.  
"Nice to meetcha." I said.  
"Hey." Starla said, smiling at them. "And Rikki, don't call me Starly!"  
"So, you have the same name as Rikki-tan. Are you cousins or something?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison. Cool.  
"Fraternal twins." Starla replied bluntly.  
"Really?!" they asked surprised.  
The bell rang before they could ask anymore questions.

Starla's POV  
Rikki dragged us to the 3rd music room after school. She said we needed to make friends, and that this was the perfect place to start. She opened the doors.  
"Hi guys!" she greeted six teenage boys, and Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru were among them as well.  
"Rikki, I'm afraid we're closed today." A guy with slick black hair, and glasses, said, looking at us.  
"Hey, it's Rikki-tan's twin sister." Hikaru and Kaoru said.  
The rest of the boys stopped what they were doing and stared at me. A short blonde boy, with a pink stuffed bunny, dropped his cake. A tall guy with spiky black hair just stared blankly at me. The one with glasses, pushed up his glasses, making them glint. And a taller blonde guy, with bright lavender eyes, stared at me open-mouthed.  
"Twin sister?!" they exclaimed.  
"Yep. My name's Starla Kagome, and this is my best friend Abbie Reese." I said.  
"Well I'm Tamaki Suoh!" The tall blonde one said, pulling a pose. Then he pointed to glasses guy "He's Kyoya Ootori, we're in class 2-A."  
"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny. And that's my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori. Our class is 3-A!" the short blonde one said, pointing to the guy with spiky hair.  
"And we are the Host Club! Where the school's handsomest boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain the school's young ladies, who also have too much time on their hands. Consider it personal playground for the rich and beautiful!" Tamaki explained elegantly.  
_"By "entertain", they mean act like perverted idiots, don't they?"_ Abbie asked me.  
_"Probably. It _is_ a Host Club after all."_  
"So, what type are you interested in?" Kyoya asked.  
"If you mean what type of boys we like, then it depends." Abbie said thoughtfully.  
"Well, we have several types of men, here at the Host Club." Tamaki said broadly. "Kyoya, the 'Cool type'."  
Kyoya held up a violet rose.  
"Honey-Sempai, the 'Boy-lolita type'."  
Honey cutely held a pink rose.  
"Mori-Sempai, the 'Wild type'."  
Mori held a dark blue rose.  
"Hikaru and Kaoru, the 'Little Devil types'."  
The twins held orange and light blue roses.  
"And finally, me, the 'Princely type'."  
Tamaki held up a white rose.  
"I guess the 'Little Devil type'." I said, giving them a devilish, but charming, smile. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru blushed, and I'm pretty sure Kyoya blushed ever so slightly as well.  
"Star, you're unconsciously using your natural charm again." Abbie warned. I blinked.  
"Oops." I laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. Tamaki had a nose bleed, and the twins clung to each other.  
"You did that on purpose!" Abbie accused. I grinned deviously.  
"Miss Starla," Kyoya said "I've never heard anything about Rikki having a twin sister."  
"I've been at a boarding school in Paris since I was two. That's where I met Abbie." I clarified. Tamaki gasped, hugged me and Abbie, and started spinning us around.  
"You lived in Paris?! So you speak French? Do you like crêpes?" he asked happily.  
"Ouais nous parlons français. Maintenant nous allons aller avant que je te transformer en une crêpe." I said through my teeth. He let go, and clung to Kyoya, crying.  
"Mommy!" he wailed.  
"Mommy? What the hell?"  
"Milord thinks of the Host Club as a family. He's the Daddy, Kyoya-senpai is the Mommy, we're the older brothers, Haruhi is the younger sister, and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are the neighbors." Hikaru and Kaoru said.  
"Mommy! Did you hear what she said to me?!" Tamaki sobbed.  
"No. I don't speak French." Kyoya said bluntly.  
"What did you say to him?" Haruhi asked.  
"Yeah we speak French. Now let go before I turn you into a crêpe." I translated. (Sorry if the translation isn't quite right. I'm a little rusty, since I haven't written, or spoken, French in almost two years. ^.^')  
The twins clutched their stomachs, before falling to their knees from laughter. Tamaki crouched in a corner, and whimpered.  
"You're friends already!" Rikki said cheerfully.  
"I have one question." I said.  
"Yes, what is it?" Kyoya asked.  
"You're gonna want me and Abbie to keep the fact that Haruhi is actually a girl, a secret right?"  
They gaped, even Rikki.  
"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked, laughing nervously.  
"Haruhi is looking extremely manly today, don't you think Kaoru?" Hikaru said, ruffling Haruhi's hair.  
"You're right Hikaru. She is looking extremely manly." Kaoru said, joining his brother in ruffling Haruhi's hair.  
"That won't work. We knew the minute we saw her in homeroom. We figured there must be a reason she was dressed as a boy, so we didn't say anything."  
"But how did you figure it out?" Haruhi asked curiously.  
"It wasn't hard. Where we lived, you had to be able to distinguish small details, that are unusual in behaviour, or appearance. And also, Hikaru and Kaoru just said that you were the 'sister', and Kaoru said 'she' instead of 'he'." Abbie said.  
"Then it would be appreciated, if you kept it a secret." Kyoya said, eyeing us.  
"Okie dokie." Abbie smiled. But her expression turned dark, as she pointed to a window. "Star, look."  
I walked over to the window, and looked outside. There were dark storm clouds rolling towards the school.  
"Shit." I muttered.  
"What's wrong?" the twins asked from either side of me.  
"I don't like rain." I said darkly.  
It's not that I don't like rain, because I do, it was what the clouds looked like. they were slightly red. Red storm clouds could only mean one thing. Demons.  
"We should head home before it starts raining." Abbie said warily. Rikki and I obliged, and went home.

* * *

A-chan: So what do you think? I tried my very bestest to write a good story for you guys.

Tamaki: I wasn't really in this chapter...

A-chan: *Chrouches in Tamaki's corner of woe* I'm sorry. I'll try and do better next time.

Tamaki: I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! You did a excellent job a-chan!

Hunny: A-chan doesn't own us, or OHSHC. She only owns Star-chan, Rikki-chan, their mom and dad, and Abbie-chan.

Mori: Yeah.

A-chan: Join us next chapter, kay?


	2. The Secret's Out!

**I told you I'd have chapter two up today! I'm not a liar! Anyways I need to thank Fishpuppy for reviewing and favoriting, LaughInTheFaceOfDanger for favoriting, and reiispandasarefluffy101 for following. You all get cookies!**

**Remember** (This is me telling you guys stuff that may, or may not be of great importance)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

-in the third person, who somehow knows all f the characters, and what they're thinking-  
Starla woke up to shouting. She sat up groggily, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 4:27.  
'Who in their right minds would be up this early on Wednesday?' she thought, as she trudged down the hallway.  
"No! You can't go in there! Starla does _not_ like being woken up before 6:30 on weekdays!" she heard Abbie yell.  
"But Abbie, I want to get you two fitted for new clothes." Rikki whined.  
"Hey!" Starla growled, a dark aura surrounding her. Abbie turned around. "What the hell do you think you're doing at this hour of the morning?"  
"Rikki, you just might have to run for your life in a minute." Abbie whispered out of the corner of her mouth.  
"Good morning Starla..." Rikki said, nervously looking at her sister. "I wanted to get you new clothes, so I thought I would wake you up early."  
Starla walked up to her, put her in a headlock, and started ruffling her hair.  
"Rikki, you're lucky I have a high tolerance for little sisters." Starla grinned playfully, and Rikki giggled.  
"Seriously. The last person who woke her up before 6:30, wound up in the hospital with serious internal injuries. Luckily that was a few years ago, and she wasn't as good at martial arts, or using weapons, as she is now."  
"Technically, an alarm clock is not a weapon."  
"Technically, anything you touch turns into a weapon." Starla rolled her eyes.  
"Hey Starla, what did you mean when you said you had a high tolerance for little sisters? Aren't I your only sister?" Rikki asked, trying to ignore what they had said about martial arts and weapons.  
"When we were five, a friend of the person who was taking care of us asked if we could take care of her baby twins for her. She wasn't expecting them, and she couldn't take care of them with her job, so she left them with us. Their names are Rin and Ran." Abbie explained.  
"Yup, they're our little 'Devils in Disguise', and we think of them as our little sisters. As far as I know they're staying with our old neighbor." Starla finished.  
"Oh. So, shall we get you some new clothes before we go to school?"  
"How about we go to the mall after school, right now I'm starving." Starla clutched her stomach in mock agony.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL (I was too lazy to describe their boring school day.)

"Everyone sit down!" Abbie said authoritatively. She and Starla were going to give the entire Host Club nicknames, because that is what they do.  
"Let's get this over with-" Hikaru said.  
"before the club opens." Kaoru finished.  
"I now dub thee Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum." Abbie said, pointing to Kaoru, and then Hikaru. "When I'm addressing both of you, I will call you the Tweedle twins."  
"For me, Hikaru is Thing One and Kaoru is Thing Two. When I'm talking to both of you, you're Carbon Copies, or Twincest Mirages." Starla said.  
"Kyoya is Coka-Kyoya." Abbie continued.  
"Tamaki, when I feel like it I'll call you Tamadork." Starla smiled.  
"And I'll call you Lord FlobberWorm!" Abbie said proudly. Those sent Tamaki into his mushroom corner.  
"Does he do that often?" Starla asked, sweat dropping.  
"Yes." everyone replied.  
"Back to what I was saying, Mori I will call you Gentle Giant, or occasionally, Ninja Guy, Starla will call you Talking Forest, and Hunny is Cupcake for both of us."  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Starla gasped "We named Kyoya's black book Carl."  
"You named my book, Carl?" Kyoya asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. They nodded vigorously.  
Right after that, girls poured into the room, and the Hosts got to work entertaining them (*cough* perverts *cough*). Starla and Abbie, on the other hand, sat in the back of the room, discussing an important matter.  
"They're going to be here soon." Starla said, staring blankly out a window.  
"They shouldn't be here until about midnight. We'll sneak out of the house at 11:45." Abbie replied, fingering the small, light purple, almost white, orb she wore on a chain around her neck.  
"Right." Starla stated.  
Rikki happened to hear this, and told the Hosts. (What was she thinking?!)  
Before they knew it the club was over, and Starla and Abbie managed to drag Rikki away, so could to the mall to go shopping.

TIME SKIP!

At about 11:45, Starla and Abbie crept through the secret passageway, that Starla had found, with Rikki not far behind. She was going to meet the Host Club in front of the house, so they could spy on Starla and Abbie. (You want to know how they got there unnoticed? You can figure it out yourselves. I'm not gonna do everything for you.)  
"Why are we following them again?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.  
"Because, Starla never tells me anything, and she doesn't talk a lot, so I want to see if I can figure out why." Rikki sighed sadly. Rikki was always happy, and it shocked them to see her like this, so they didn't complain again. They followed Abbie and Starla into the woods behind the mansion, and ended up outside of a clearing. The moonlight illuminated the clearing, and they noticed that Starla and Abbie were wearing strange clothes.  
Starla was wearing brown pants, a midnight blue shirt, black leather combat boots, that stopped three inches below her knees, and had several buckles, a long dark grey jacket, white fingerless gloves, and a plain black belt hung loosely around her waist.  
Abbie was wearing a dress, what looked like what Utau from "Shugo Chara" usually wears, but in dark purple, (If you don't know what that looks like, google is your friend.) thigh-high white socks, gray lace-up boots, that reached her knees, and she was holding a staff with a light purple orb on top.  
"They're here." Abbie said, as 10 dark figures stepped into the clearing, and stood in front of Abbie and Starla. They were hideous. White, cracked, skin, red eyes, sharp teeth, long black nails, and pointed ears.  
"Starla Cadwell." one of them, presumably the leader of the group, growled.  
"Speaking." Starla replied, putting her hand on a scabbard the Hosts and Rikki hadn't noticed earlier.  
"Prepare to die." another demon hissed.  
"Sorry," in less than a millisecond, Starla had a silver longsword drawn, and against the demon's side "I have plans."  
And with that, she sliced him in half, turning him to ash. Blue light shot out of Abbie's staff, destroying two more demons. They beat the rest of them, and put all of the ash into a hand-carved wooden box.  
"Holy shizzle, it's been awhile since we got to tell off some demons!" Starla smiled.  
"Hell yeah!" Abbie pumped her fist in the air.  
"Now." they said in a creepy voice, looking towards the bush the Host Club and Rikki were hiding behind. "What are we going to do about our eight little friends? They know our secret."  
"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US!" Tamaki screeched, jumping up and running around in circles.  
"We aren't going to kill you." Starla laughed at him.  
"How can we trust you?" Kyoya asked, the tiniest hint of fear in his voice.  
"If we wanted you dead, we would have let the demons do it. We knew you were there the whole time."  
"S-she has a point." Haruhi stuttered.  
"Anyways, if they're going to keep it a secret, we better explain what exactly is going on. They're probably going insane on the inside, as to why we were fighting those demons, and how demons actually exist in the first place." Abbie said, frowning at them. They flinched. Abbie could be really scary sometimes.  
"We don't all the details of why they're here, but we started fighting them about ten years ago..."

-RIPPLE FADE INTO FLASHBACK-

~Starla's POV~  
My eyes snapped open when I heard the shouts. I shot out of bed, and saw Abbie do the same. Then Granny burst through the door.  
"Starla, Abbilea, follow me! Quickly now!" We knew something was very wrong. Granny used our full names, and she looked scared. Granny was never scared. We sped after Granny, down the hall, into her room, and up the secret staircase in the wall to the attic.  
"Granny, what's going on?" I asked nervously.  
"Demons." was her only reply. I looked at Abbie, who looked back at me. We had heard about the demons. They were evil creatures, that tried to hurt humans. We didn't think they were actually real, but Granny wouldn't lie to us.  
"Sophia isn't here. What are we going to do?" Abbie asked, her voice shaking. Then I saw the black sword leaning against the wall. The forbidden sword. I walked over to it.  
Granny didn't do anything to stop me, but watched intently, as I reached out to pick it up. The second I touched it, a blinding light emitted from the sword, it turned silver, and then shrunk to a size I could easily carry.  
"Normally, I wouldn't dare think about sending you out there, but seeing as you now hold a weapon that no exorcist has been able to awaken, I think you can handle it." Granny said calmly. "Abbilea, I'd like you to try using my old staff. I see the potential of a witch in you."  
"Yes Granny." Abbie said, obediently taking the necklace with a small white orb, and fastening it around her neck. The orb glowed, and transformed into a wooden staff with a light purple orb at the end.  
We somehow already knew how to use them, so we hugged Granny, then ran out of the mansion.

We saw our friend's parents fighting off demons, and jumped in immediately, dodging and attacking with amazing reflexes. Looks like taking a Karate class is good for more than scaring boys.

At the end of the battle, the town was a disaster. At least two houses had burned to the ground, and there was ash everywhere. Luckily, almost everyone got away with a few scratches and bruises. But, being the idiot I am, I had taken on three demons at once, and had gained a gash on my left arm, that was bleeding pretty heavily. Tate's dad cleaned it out, and wrapped it with a bandage, just before Abbie and I were tackled to the ground.  
"Starla, Abbie, are you okay?! I saw you fight those nasty demons, and I was so worried!" a boy with messy dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes, wailed.  
"We're okay, Tate." I smiled at him.  
"Now get off, you have cooties!" Abbie snapped, pushing Tate away. Then he saw my arm.  
"Starla, what happened?!"  
"It's just a little cut."  
"BUT YOU COULD DIE!" He shouted "What if-"  
He was cut off by Abbie slapping a sign over his mouth that read "SHUT UP, TATE!". I giggled. Granny came out of the house.  
"You did well." Granny smiled at us "I'll have Sophia teach you everything she can, when she gets back from Japan."

-RIPPLE FADE BACK TO REALITY!- (Guess what? I suck at writing flashbacks.)

-in the third person-  
"And that's what happened. Any questions?" Starla asked.  
Hikaru, Kaoru, Rikki, and Hunny raised their hands.  
"Tweedle-Dumb."  
"Who are Granny, Sophia, and Tate?" Hikaru asked.  
"Granny and Sophia are the people who took care of us, and Tate is our guy friend." Abbie replied. "What's your question, Tweedle-Dee?"  
"Why was Sophia in Japan, and not with you guys?" Kaoru asked  
"She was visiting a friend." Starla said.  
"Can I ask my question now?" Rikki asked.  
"Sure."  
"Why did that one demon call you Starla 'Cadwell'?"  
"Cadwell is Sophia's last name, and we use it for fighting demons, you could say it's like our stage name." Starla shrugged.  
"If you both use the name, why did it only threaten you?" Kyoya asked.  
"Star here, has got quite the reputation. She holds the record for the most demons slayed in a year. Also, it isn't often that an exorcist chooses a partner, they're usually very self conscious and egoistic, and anyone choosing a witch for their partner is, like, the rarest thing ever." Abbie said smugly, lightly elbowing Starla, who in return rolled her eyes.  
"Star-chan, Abbie-chan, if witches are real, then does that mean everything else is real too." Hunny asked, wide-eyed.  
"That's right, Cupcake. Brownies, fairies, elves, ghosts, and most other things. And to answer the question of the difference between a brownie and a fairie, brownies are more mischievous, they really like tricking people, and they show themselves most of the time. Fairies never let you see them, but always help you if you're in need." Starla explained.  
"Now, to make sure you guys don't tell anyone, we'll be joining the Host Club." Abbie said, transforming her staff back into a necklace.  
"I don't see how that could benefit us." Kyoya said, opening Carl.  
"I could play music and sing for entertainment, Starla could draw sketches, or do paintings, for a small fee, and we would also bring in some male customers. Oh, not to mention that we could bake sweets instead of you buying them, and that would lower expenses."  
"I suppose that will work." Kyoya replied, after scribbling something down in Carl.  
"How did you what would convince him?" Tamaki asked, staring at Abbie.  
"Witches can tell the personality of someone just by looking at their eyes." Starla sighed "Look, I appreciate that you have a lot of questions, I understand that, but we need to get out of here before someone finds out we're gone."  
She started walking swiftly back towards the mansion, with everyone else following closely.  
"Starla, why do you act like someone else around everyone except Abbie? You even fake it in front of Mother and Daddy." Rikki asked, clinging to Starla's arm. Starla slowed to a stop, and gave Rikki a nervous smile.  
"Uhh, if I acted like the real me, there would be some... issues. I'm used to pretending to be someone else. I had to do it a lot in the second school I went to, so what happened in the first school didn't happen again." Starla replied, scratching the back of her neck. "You'd be shocked if you knew what I'm really like."  
"You went to more than one boarding school?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.  
"Uhm, yeah, in the first one... I kinda... sorta, blew up the chemistry lab after the teacher called me a idiotic know-it-all when I corrected him. They passed the explosion off as an accident, because no one got hurt, but then I flooded the bathroom in the boy's dorm, which was off-limits for girls, glued my geography teacher to her chair, brought a lizard to class and freaked all the other girls out, and I'm pretty sure I almost killed my gym teacher when he "helped" Abbie with her stretches, and touched her in certain places. Abbie, how long did they say he was in the hospital?"  
"I think it was at least a year, but it might have been longer. You did break both of his legs, dislocate his right arm, give him a concussion, and almost bite off one of his ears... so yeah, a little over a year sounds about right." Abbie grinned gleefully.  
Everyone's jaws were on the ground.  
"I told you you'd be shocked."  
"How did you do all of that to him?!" Tamaki managed to ask.  
"I have a black belt in both Karate and Judo, and Abbie has a brown belt in Karate."  
"Wow! Star-chan and Abbie-chan should train with us sometime! Right, Takashi?" Hunny said excitedly.  
"Yeah." Mori replied.  
(Insert the chorus of "I Can Walk on Water, I Can Fly", which does NOT belong to me.)  
Abbie pulled her cellphone out of nowhere.  
"Yesh?" Abbie asked. She grinned. "Well, didn't think it'd be you, of all people, that would be calling me at this hour." She paused, listening to the person on the phone.  
"It may be three in the afternoon where you are, but it's one A.M. here." (I think that's the right time difference.)  
"Who is it?" Starla asked.  
"Is that Starla?!" the other person yelled so loud, Abbie had to pull the phone away from her ear.  
"I guess that answers my question." Starla shook her head, and put the phone on speaker. "What's up Nat?"  
"The usual. How about you two?" the other person had a slight british accent.  
"Well Natasha, eight people, who we met two days ago, tailed us when we snuck out to crack some coconuts." Abbie said.  
"I should've guessed you two would do something careless like that."  
"Yeah, yeah. When are you gonna come visit?" Starla rolled her eyes.  
"I busy with some things right now, but I'll be there in a month." Natasha chuckled.  
"We have to go. We'll talk later." Abbie said.  
"Bye bye chicks." Natasha said, before hanging up.  
"We'll tell you who that was tomorrow, but we need to get home now. People are going to wake up soon." Abbie said sternly.  
Everyone had the same exact thought when they parted ways.

What's going to happen next?

* * *

**A-chan: Yay! All done! What do you guys think?**

**Hikaru: Who the heck-**

**Kaoru: is Natasha?**

**Kyoya: I certainly don't have any information on her.**

**Starla: We told you to wait! Ugh, whatever! A-chan doesn't own OHSHC or any of it's characters.**

**Abbie: She only owns, me, Starla, Abbie, Rikki, Tate, Sophie, Granny, Rin, Ran, and Natasha.**

**Rikki: Join us next chapter, so I can learn more about my precious sister!**

**Rin and Ran: When do we come in?**

**A-chan: AH! You can't be here! You'll ruin the susprise! *Pushes them out of the amazingly secret room in which the author's notes are written* Bye!**


	3. AN

Hey guys. I am so so sooo sorry it's taking me so long to get the next chapter up, but I have writers block, and I procrastinate WAY too much.

If you have any ideas, please share.

And again, I am really sorry.

~A-chan


End file.
